Alas de mariposa
by Gynee
Summary: Touya no había planeado darle su poder. Todo había sido precipitado, simplemente había sentido que tenía que hacerlo. Pero tenía miedo de que lo que él creía que había sido fortuito, hubiera sido en realidad una de las estratagemas de aquella mariposa negra. Touya/Akizuki & Sakura/Shaoran.


¡Hola muy buenas! Os presento una historia sobre Sakura Card Captor, versión "vieja", digamos. Luego ya os cuento más. Por ahora, os dejo el primer capítulo de una historia que quiere homenajear mi personaje favorito de la serie: Nakuru Akizuki. Pero vamos, que Sakura y Shaoran no pueden dejar de estar presentes, porque me encantan y porque lo merecen. En fin, ya lo iréis viendo. Ojalá que os guste ^^

Un par de avisos antes que nada:

1\. ¡Ningún personaje me pertenece! Todos ellos han sido creados por las Clamp.

2\. Esta historia contiene spoilers importantes sobre la trama de SCC, y de hecho está situada entre los dos últimos tomos del manga.

¡DISFRUTAD!

* * *

Clow Reed había creado a dos nuevos guardianes a fin de protegerse de sus siempre fieles e incondicionales Keroberos y Yue. Y por mucho que le pesara, sabía que en algún momento tenía que enfrentarse a ellos. Y ese momento había llegado hoy. Él tenía que conseguir un balance entre su poder destructivo y el universo, y mientras no encontrase alguien que pudiera hacerle frente, él no podría vivir tranquilo. Ni reencarnándose había conseguido dividir su poder, y la frustración lo consumía. Y había decidido que si tenía que complicarle la vida a una chica de once años para que un día como hoy ella pudiera ser lo suficiente fuerte para vencerle, que así fuera.

Le pesaba haber traicionado la confianza de sus adorados guardianes, que tanto le habían querido y respetado, y que en pocos minutos se darían cuenta de su tremenda ceguera, de su mal instinto, de su poca fe para con él. Porque sabía que se acabarían culpando de no haber sabido entender a su amo, le pedirían explicaciones, se enfrentarían quizás con rabia con sus alter egos, simples copias de los auténticos, de los guardianes que nunca tenían que haber abandonado su espalda.

Pronto, dentro de unos instantes, la nueva portadora de las cartas de los astros tendría que enfrentarse a la batalla más dura de todas, y él tendría que hacer lo mismo, mas en una arena completamente distinta. Tendría que enfrentar el entrecejo fruncido de Keroberos y los ojos tristes de Yue. Aquella también sería la batalla más dura que el gran Clow Reed tendría que afrontar. También lo sería para sus dos nuevos guardianes, quienes tenían que demostrar que eran más fuertes que los antiguos. Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun tenían un rasgo esencial y único: las alas negras de mariposa. Pese a todo, Yue y Ruby Moon tenían rasgos físicos muy parecidos, como lo esbelto y afilado de sus cuerpos, el pelo largo, y unos ojos cortantes y profundos. Spinel, en cambio, era antagónico a la forma animal de Keroberos. Aquí Clow había marcado una diferencia. Ruby Moon podía llegar a ponerse seria, ser fría y calculadora, como Yue. Pero en su mayor parte, aquél comportamiento entraba en contradicción con su propia naturaleza, siempre dispuesta a encontrar algo con lo que divertirse, alguien a quien molestar, y siempre mostrándose tan sociable y cariñosa con sus semejantes.

Aún así, no eran tan diferentes. Ambos tenían dos apariencias, una de humana y otra de guardián. Yukito no tenía conciencia de su apariencia real, mientras que Nakuru había nacido con aquella doble versión de sí misma, sin sufrir ningún trastorno disociativo y además conservando los recuerdos de su alter ego. Quizás el hecho de haber sido creada a posteriori y teniendo Clow la experiencia de la creación de Yue, pudo evitar el problema de crear un guardián en el mismo cuerpo de un humano externo a él.

Eran seres mágicos, guardianes del mago más poderoso del universo. Ambos, pero, habían quedado hechizados por el mismo chico. Aunque quizás aquello no era del todo cierto.

* * *

Touya Kinomoto tenía un problema con Ruby Moon. No sucedía lo mismo con Yue, quien se le había mostrado ya algunas veces y a quien el chico había conocido pareciéndole un ser de lo más inteligente y centrado. Prefería mil veces contemplar la sonrisa de Yuki, pero Yue le transmitía una templanza que le ayudaba a calmar sus siempre crispados nervios. Con Ruby Moon ya era otra cosa, algo distinto, y con Nakuru todo degeneraba hasta límites imposibles.

Nakuru Akizuki y Ruby Moon. Simplemente dos caras de la misma moneda. Con Ruby Moon todo era misterioso, todo era susceptible de ser un peón de su nuevo juego. Cuando había fijado su atención en alguien, no paraba hasta agotar su diversión, o hasta agotar al sujeto en cuestión. O ambas cosas. Touya lo había comprobado. Él era su juego ahora. Además, sonreía con la arrogancia propia del que sabe más de lo que aparenta. Él sabía que Nakuru no era lo que se veía a simple vista: una chica nueva que se había encoñado locamente de él y que era muy popular en la escuela, igual que él. No, ella era como Yuki, y Touya lo sabía. Y algunas veces, cuando se le había tirado encima y le apretaba con tanta fuerza el cuello, sentía unas cosquillas en el cuerpo. Como si un hilo invisible la rodeara. Poder, energía. Mas no era del mismo tipo que Yue, cálido y agradable, sino que Nakuru era sinónimo a chispas y a temblores. Le resultaba desagradable, pero durante aquellos días de pasillos y clases de instituto y de esconderse de ella y de oír como gritaba su nombre desde el cuarto piso, no le había sabido encontrar ninguna maldad. Solo muchas ganas de llamar la atención y una cabezonería propia de una niña pequeña. Nakuru Akizuki era agotadora. Habían sido unos meses que lo habían dejado exhausto. Quizás había bajado la guardia, quizás el instinto le fallaba. Pero si había algo que lo intrigaba, era el llegar a conocer su verdadera forma. I quizás, solo quizás, había sido aquella curiosidad la que lo estaba guiando en aquellos momentos hacia el parque del pingüino en vez de ir a la Torre de Tokio a encontrar a su hermana, quien sabía que estaba en grave peligro.

Quería conocerla. Conocerla de verdad.

Y al llegar, avispó a ver una sonrisa de la chica que pronto se tiñó de carmesí, y su ropa del instituto desapareció, toda ella sustituida por un largo vestido. Pero aquellas negras y enormes alas que le aparecieron en la espalda fueron lo más impactante e incomprensible que Touya contempló.

— Akizuki. —masculló con una voz ronca y profunda.

No había duda. Akizuki Nakuru era muy parecida a Yue. No, la forma real de Akizuki era como Yue. Y tenía la total certeza que ella pertenecía al lado oscuro.

Él no era estúpido. Sabía perfectamente que Akizuki estaba jugando con él. Y en cierta forma, le molestaba que ella solo se hubiera acercado a él por su poder. Porque aquella energía era de él, y no le pertenecía a nadie más. Él tenía que entregarla a Yuki, porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo, porque Yue le había dejado muy claro que si él desaparecía, Yuki iba detrás. Y no era algo que quería que ocurriese.

—No, querido Touya…—susurró el ser con burla—No soy Nakuru, bueno sí que lo soy… Pero esta es mi forma real. Soy la guardiana de la luna, Ruby Moon.—explicó la guardiana, con una voz serena-que contrastaba notablemente con la típica voz chillona de Nakuru-, y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha acomodada en sus labios en una pose reflexiva.

—Así que eso era lo que te traías entre manos, ¿Eh, Nakuru?—la manera en la que pronunció el nombre de la chica -de forma calmada y seria- hizo mella en el corazón imperturbable de la guardiana de la luna. Sus ojos cambiaron de brillo por un momento.

—To-Touya… ¿Di-dijiste mi nombre?—masculló con vergüenza la ahora Ruby Moon, que tenía de ésta solamente el aspecto ya que el carácter era de la Akizuki que el moreno tan bien conocía.

— ¿Que acaso no me has oído?—respondió él agravando su mirada y mirando fijamente a la chica, muy pendiente de sus movimientos.

Pero ésta sabía lo inútil que podía resultar aquello. Más cuando Ruby Moon tenía control sobre su cuerpo humano. Aunque ella sintiera algo distinto, aunque no quisiera rechazar a Touya…

Ruby Moon giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras notaba sus párpados temblar. Pero enseguida volvió a encarar a un confundido pero sereno Touya que la seguía mirando impasible.

—No te equivoques conmigo, Kinomoto—aseveró la guardiana con una voz arrogante—Nakuru y yo somos la misma, pero cuando estoy transformada logro sacar el valor para actuar como guardiana, en cambio cuando soy Nakuru mis sentimientos salen a la luz. Digamos que me vuelvo más vulnerable.—acabó elevando las pupilas hacia arriba simulando fastidio.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Nakuru?—preguntó el chico de una forma un tanto violenta, más de lo que quería mostrar. No lo podía evitar, aquella situación lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.—Quiero hablar con ella.

— ¿No me has escuchado?—rebatió Ruby Moon frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y recobrando en los labios su eterna sonrisa dorada—Yo soy ella, y ella soy yo—acabó. En realidad, la guardiana disfrutaba al contemplar las reacciones que le causaba al moreno, siempre le había gustado aquél juego de perseguirlo y atosigarlo. Podía decirse que en ambas formas el Kinomoto resultaba ser un hombre apetecible. Pero no era el mismo juego al que jugaba su corazón humano.

Su blanca mano se posó en el moreno rostro de él. Acarició su mejilla con una leve caricia. Él se dejó llevar por una inercia que lo empujaba a seguir y cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquél contacto. Aquellos ojos, aquella mirada, aquellos labios curvados, aquél misterio, aquellas alas de mariposa… Sin saber por qué, toda ella lo volvía loco. Y mientras él decidía qué era lo que ella le hacía sentir, Ruby Moon lo besó. Él lo recibió escéptico y sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, pero dejó que los brazos de ella se enrollaran alrededor de su cuello para engancharse más a él y profundizar el beso. Él se vio sujetándole la mandíbula mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la cabeza de Touya y los labios de ambos chocaban frenéticamente. Touya había perdido su cautela, sus instintos se habían esfumado o quizás más bien intoxicado con el perfume de aquella mariposa venenosa. No pudo evitarlo, había caído en su trampa. Pero no podía separarse de ella ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Ruby Moon besaba de forma frenética y provocadora. Otra cosa que añadir a su lista de cosas que lo enloquecían de ella. Y Touya se vio pensando si con Nakuru ocurriría lo mismo, si ella besaría igual.

Y sólo pudo empezar a pensar en el momento en el que la guardiana se separó de él lentamente y lo miró una vez más, aquella vez sonriendo. Y Touya Kinomoto maldijo por lo bajo al haber permitido que aquello ocurriera. ¿Le habría hecho ingerir alguna substancia aprovechándose del beso?

¿Sería otra técnica para engatusarlo? ¿Se estaría burlando de nuevo de él?

— Oye…—dijo Touya, serio. Su mirada estaba clavada en la de la guardiana negra.

Ella se giró y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda. Y antes de que él pudiese insistir, la guardiana destapó sus alas de mariposa, mostrando un espectáculo que maravilló al Kinomoto.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que harás lo correcto—contestó la guardiana.

Touya no creía poder estar viendo algo tan perfecto, tan bello. Y las palabras de la chica resonaron en su mente. Frunció el ceño, entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería Ruby Moon.

—Volveremos a vernos, Touya Kinomoto. —dijo Ruby Moon. Y desapareció por el oscuro cielo, dejándolo solo y aturdido.

Y unos instantes después, aún con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido, había llegado corriendo hacia dónde tanta energía se acumulaba, dónde su hermana estaba enfrentándose a aquella mariposa. Y cuando llegó lo que vio fue al niño de pelo liso y negro con gafas vestido de mago y dos sombras detrás que poco a poco se hacían visibles. Nakuru le sonreía traviesa, y en unos segundos la vio transformándose en Ruby Moon en presencia de Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Yukito, y fue más de lo que se esperaba. El niño de Inglaterra estaba declarando la guerra a su hermana, y él, ni queriéndolo, no podría ayudar a su pequeño monstruo a salvar la tierra de los misteriosos propósitos del reencarnado Clow Reed.

Sufría por Sakura, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Incluso podía notar un minúsculo-casi nada- pesar hacia el enano maleducado, hecho que no admitiría ni bajo tortura.

 _"Hay algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas"_

Eriol parecía estar pasándolo en grande. Clow Reed era como un niño pequeño, y los retos conseguían absorber todas sus dudas. Sus guardianes, en cambio, tenían pintadas en la cara las penurias que estaban pasando. Yue había quedado de piedra cuando había visto salir de la oscuridad aquél niño con los atuendos típicos de su amo. Había perdido los papeles, había gritado incluso, y la incomprensión le había llevado a desconfiar de cada movimiento que hacía. Junto a Keroberos, se habían alineado para proteger a su nueva maestra, y de aquella forma había empezado la lucha entre guardianes.

La batalla entre Yue y Ruby Moon era salvaje, y se presentaba tarea difícil distinguir sus cuerpos debido al intercambio constante de ataques. El peliblanco atacaba con flechas plateadas cortantes que eran evitadas con elegancia como si los poderosos ataques fueran ligeras plumas blancas.

Mientras, Sakura intentaba adivinar qué tenía que hacer para salvar a la humanidad de su destino fatal. ¿Por qué Eriol estaría atacándola? ¿Y por qué Shaoran tenía una mirada tan culpable en el rostro?

La chica sabía que todo se resolvería si ella era capaz de demostrar su valía y destreza, y que de nada le serviría llorar y rendirse. Y lo que más le preocupaba era ver como los guardianes se peleaban entre ellos. Era imposible predecir qué pensaba realmente, pero incluso Eriol parecía contemplar ahora con preocupación la batalla entre Ruby Moon y Yue. Éste último parecía estar muy cerca de su límite, ya que cada vez volaba de forma más errática.

—Sakura, sé que lo conseguirás—murmuró Shaoran, despertándola de su letargo, y dándole la seguridad que necesitaba para enfrentar aquella situación tan dura.—Estoy contigo.

Lejos de la arena, Tomoyo grababa con su cámara todo lo que ocurría. Al oír pasos acercándose, se giró y vio a Touya sudado y alterado dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—¿T-Touya-kun?—preguntó, atónita.

Touya asintió y pasó de largo, sin pararse a darle ninguna explicación.

En aquél lapso de tiempo en el que Touya llegaba dónde Sakura y los demás batallaban, pudo presenciar el intercambio de magia, una de blanca y una negra. Ni siquiera pudo intervenir, ya que unos instantes después todo terminó. Una de las plumas de Yue consiguió arañar la piel porcelanosa de Ruby Moon, causándole un dolor angustiante. Estaban envenenadas.

Ruby Moon caía en picado desde las alturas ante la desesperación de Touya.

-¡NAKURU!

Yue persiguió a su presa incluso cuando vio que no daba señales de conciencia. Algo estaba mal. ¿Desde cuándo él podía…? Lanzó una mirada de incomprensión hacia Eriol.

Ruby Moon cayó entre unos arbustos mas no llegó a notar la caída, puesto que Eriol se había encargado de suavizarla con su magia.

Touya no sabía lo que hacía. De pronto, se encontró corriendo hacia ella, escuchando gritos de fondo que le advertían de que corría peligro. Alguno incluso se permitía insultarlo llamándole imprudente. Y es que, ¿qué es lo que le empujaba a querer llegar hacia ella de aquella forma tan desesperada? Sentía una necesidad casi angustiante de socorrerla, y si no lo intentaba sabía que se arrepentiría durante toda su vida.

Y los gritos eran de Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Keroberos e incluso de Yue, quien no daba crédito al impulso repentino y desesperado de Touya.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡¿Qué pretendes!? —chilló Yue, agarrándole por los hombros en un intento de pararle.

Touya no le hizo caso. Apartó de un manotazo la mano del alter ego de su mejor amigo y se arrodilló hacia el cuerpo desmayado de Ruby Moon. Puso una mano en su mejilla, quitando unas gotas de sangre que empezaban a caerle mandíbula abajo y se confundían con el carmesí de sus labios. Estaba embelesado y aterrorizado a la vez. Aún con la mano en su mejilla, situó la izquierda encima de su pecho, pero sin tocarlo.

—¿Qué estás…?—quiso saber Yue, con una voz temerosa del que sabe lo que va a pasar pero no se lo cree.

Eriol sonrió con satisfacción.

—Apártate, Yue—ordenó el mago. El guardián lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que su antiguo amo le pedía, abriendo la boca muriéndose de ganas de replicar. Estaba enfadado y disgustado. Pero la mirada que le dirigió Eriol fue suficiente para que finalmente decidiera claudicar.

Mientras, Touya había empezado a brillar con una luz azul, que también había envuelto el cuerpo de Ruby Moon.

—Esto…—le dijo Shaoran a Keroberos—¿Está dándole sus poderes a Akizuki?

—En efecto. Y Eriol está satisfecho con esto, por lo que parece—contestó Keroberos. Shaoran abrió los ojos como si se hubiera percatado de algo transcendental, y miró a Sakura con más preocupación que nunca. Ella estaba tan aturdida contemplando aquél intercambio de energía que ni siquiera se percató de aquella pequeña conversación.

La luz se intensificó de repente. Touya empezó a respirar pesadamente; se estaba debilitando más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. Sudaba, pero no sabía si era por el calor, por el cansancio, o por todo a la vez. Miró el rostro dormido de Ruby Moon, sin entender muy bien por qué lo hacía. Solo sabía una cosa, una maldita cosa, joder.

—Vuelve… Nakuru—susurró, justo en el momento en el que la luz desapareció y él cayó inerte en la hierba.

* * *

ME MUERO T.T Es que me encanta el drama XD Bueno, esto es una introducción y si habéis leído el manga habréis notado que se situa en la batalla final entre Sakura y Eriol. La intención es darle una especie de final alternativo a la serie, y dándole más importancia también a aspectos que creo que podrían haberse desarrollado más.

Decir también que bueno, que esta historia tiene sus inicios en 2009 XDDD Escribí cuatro páginas y ale, en la carpeta. Y un día hace unos meses me dio una fiebre de las mías y me puse a escribir como una loca (La nueva saga de la serie habrá tenido algo que ver, digo yo). Y bueno, por esto publico en 2018 sobre un fandom que bueno, está muy vivo pero que yo en concreto había abandonado un poco.

Si hiciera esto con todos los fics que tengo a medias mi vida estaría completa xD Kashira, kashira, gozonshi kashira *guiño a Utena*

Nos vemos pronto con el segundo capítulo!

Un beso,

Gynee.


End file.
